fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Darkest Skies/Chapter 19
"Darkest Skies" (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFlvyEQ_S-k ) Chapter 19: Head Of The Company, Part 1 of 2 that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmXOHPtPjRI "No, I am not angry at you, its just I think we might be in a deep trouble if someone finds out." Explained Zandra. Leo walks to Zandra's door and turns back to her. "I thought you were on my side, and would help me get revenge no matter what, but I see its not going that way." Said Leo. "You have to understand, I feel like this will end bad for us if you keep playing dirty." Stated Zandra. "We have been living in a den of wolves here, and we finally are having the upper hand." Commented Leo. "No one knows the difference between revenge and justice, is what you've said before..but please don't do something you might regret." Requested Zandra. Leopold then walks out of the room storming into his. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGKTE8JiSMU {Leopold's Room, House of Anastasia, 11:00PM} Leo looks for a place to hide the deed of the company, he puts it under his bed. "You will pay...Genevieve bastards..." Said Leo to himself. The next day Madeline is seen getting ready to leave off to the Jail where her brother is being kept. {Living Room, House of Anastasia, 8:00AM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkbkeP6ckeo "Victoria, I am going off to see my brother, I want lunch to be served today, we might actually have visitors." Addressed Madeline. "Don't worry, Madeline I will see to that." Replied Victoria. "Thank you very much, do not inform anyone that I left to see my brother please." Stated Madeline. "Yes, but of course." Replied Victoria. Madeline then leaves out the door and goes into her car, she then drives off. ends {Zandra's Room, House of Anastasia, 8:15AM} that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wghmBfvRPPY Zandra is seen making a phone call. "Hello? Who is this?" Asked a manPhone "I'm sorry is this, Xavier Ruiz y De Teresa?" Asked ZandraPhone "Yes I am, who is calling?" Addressed XavierPhone "I'm Zandra Betancourt, helper of Leopold Montgomery, who runs the Genevieve's economic statuses." Replied ZandraPhone Xavier is shocked, as he still doesn't quite understand why he was called. "But..why are you telling me this?" Asked Xavier. "I'm not sure if you know this but, your sister...Mirror Genevieve died as well as Olivia and Quentin." Explained Zandra. Xavier is completely impacted. "HOW, AND WHEN....WHY DID IT HAPPEN?" Asked Xavier. "It was quite some time ago, I think you should come by to the house and investigate how they died further." Suggested Zandra. Xavier hangs up and is in shock and cries due to the sadness it brings him. "I knew this address book, I found in Mirror's room would come in handy." Said Zandra to herself. She then takes the address book back to Mirror's room and returns to her own room. {Leo's Room, House of Anastasia} Leo is seen writing a letter, and is looking at one of the many papers written by Lawrence. "I'll have to forge your handwriting, its the only way." Said Leo to himself as he is writing it. ends Category:Fan Fiction Category:Darkest Skies Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters